Nathan Winters
thumb|320px|left|Nathan's Theme "My name's Nathan. Have we, uh, met before? ... My name's Nathan. Have we, uh, met before?" A hoodie wearing salamandar suffering from anterograde amnesia. After the events of a certain incident, Nathan is unable to make any new memories, and forgets all events and people since. He uses a mobile phone to record people's photos and notes in order to assist him in knowing what is going on, but this doesn't always work out for the best. Whilst he cannot make new memories and is often at a loss within situations, his body's abilities allow him to make the most of his unfortunate condition and leave him readily able to adapt and react to any situation. Background 'History' Nathan grew up and lived a comfortable enough life, surrounded with a loving family. Up until he was 20, everything in his life was reasonably comfortable, until he came to work for a strange and mysterious organisation known as the Synthetic Eden Organisation. An incident that occured shortly afterwards left Nathan with his antero-grade amnesia condition and from then prevented him from making any new memories. The actual specifics of what occurred are a mystery, and everything that happened thereafter the incident is a mystery to Nathan too. 'Black Rainbows' Nathan cannot recall what his greatest sin was. Because of his condition, all that Nathan can be sure of must have been that it hadn't after the incident, but at any rate it was enough to satisfy Julien Summerfield in allowing the Salamandar passage to join the Trial of Redemption. Character 'Physical Description' Nathan is an orange salamander with a rather large tail. He wears a rather typical hoodie and tattered jeans and almost always has his hoodie up, masking his facial features. Nathan is rather slenderly built, not particularly muscular or fat but not terribly thin either. 'Personality' Nathan has an unusual personality. In conversation with others he seems unconfident and stutters his speech, however when it comes to situations he is usually willing to proactively act first, such as retrieving the scroll from Scar or taking up Jay Turner's request without much hesitation. Due to his condition, he is often willing to accept the facts that is after checking his phone's notes and records and then proceeding with them. He is also seemingly protective of women, being willing to protect Lani against Scar, protect Niume from the scene outside the Bard and Troll Inn, and aid Serenity in pursuing Xell, as well as look after Dolly whilst she rid on the same horse as him. This is mostly due to Nathan genuinely being a nice guy towards the opposite sex. 'Fighting Style' Nathan can perfectly mimic and his body remember any and every single fighting technique he's ever witnessed, and execute it almost perfectly. He is also a far more reactive fighter, waiting for his opponents to strike first before instinctively countering. Nathan has no great strength or defense but is a quick fighter and a very dodge based fighter, he can typically avoid most incoming attacks with ease. After witnessing Lani's and Glitch's use of a sword, Nathan chose a Rapier as a middleground between Lani's broadsword and Glitch's crescent shaped blade, using it to his advantage in mimicking their skills although with less fidelity. 'Skills' As well as the fighting techniques he learnt from before his death, Nathan has since the Trial began learned the fighting techniques of everyone who fought against Flint and Danny in the beginning cave, the Margay Princess' knights execution of the rhino guards, Lani's attacks against the pursuing doberman dogs and Glitch's practice swings in the Weapon's Hall. Relationships [[Xell Rhinestone|'Xell Rhinestone']] Xell first aided Nathan in the battle against the Rhino Guards in the beginning of the First Circle, and it was from here that Nathan has gained respect for the dragon, although that respect is rather short-lived due to his memory. Nonetheless his text notes assure him that he is willing to essentially trust any of Xell's actions. [[Lani|'Lani']] Lani's willingness to back Nathan up when encountering Scar left a favourable impression in the Salamander's mind, and he was also the first of the Trial Runners to learn her name. Nathan chose his Rapier weapon primarily because of Lani's skill and use with a sword, able to learn and use many of her weapon techniques at the same time. [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Nathan was first partnered up with Glitch in exploring the Medieval Realm for a weapon's shop. Although Nathan bares no illwill towards Glitch, his leaving of the scene after losing his memories did not leave a favourable impression upon Glitch. However, Glitch's actions in supporting Nathan after losing his battle against his doppelganger definitely regarded Glitch as a friend in Nathan's eyes. That is, at least, if he could remember it. Glitch's sword skills will live on in Nathan's muscle memory however. Nathan's notes Nathan has text notes on every major individual he has met in the game so far, as well as notes on his mission. The current text notes on every other Trial Runner are: *Xell Rhinestone. Dragon. Leader? Reliable. *Serenity. Hedgehog. Princess? Loud. *Kenneth Lay. Fox. Conman. Be careful of? *Glitch. Hedgehog. Crescent sword. Just watch out for. *Lani. Strong fighter. Scary sword. Nice person. Friend. *Sigil. Phantom. Mystery. Human? *Hikari Takeshi. Cat. Blasterarm? Previous trialrunner. *Seipher. Fox. Three tails. Bad pilot. *Dolly. Rabbit. Metal arms and legs. Very sweet. *??? (Wren). Rabbit. Most possibly dangerous. Be careful of. *Mordie. Mouse. Seems nice? Not sure. (Along with a rather sultry posed photo). And other miscellaneous characters are: *Julien. Demon, devil. In charge. ENEMY. *Flint. Rhino. Not a nice person. AVOID. *Niume. Magician girl. Seems nice. Helped find phone. His notes on the Trial of Redemption are: *"Chance of Redemption- Follow the trials. *3 Trials *1st Trial-Escape the Slave Camp-Liberate *2nd Trial-Innocence. Find the Captured Angel. Room 6:124 *Get a phone charger." Statistics *Power: 6/10 *Defense: 4/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Dodge: 10/10 *Aim: 6/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Trivia *Nathan has lost his memory exactly 7 times since the start of the Trial of Redemption. Or it might have been 8 times. Possibly 9. We can't remember. Category:Trial Runners